Hair
by luckintheair04
Summary: Becoming Head Boy meant spending most of the time with the Head Girl. And it also meant sharing a bathroom with the said Head Girl. But it was honestly maddening sharing a bathroom when Hermione Granger was the Head Girl. It was just that maddening hair that always managed to clog the tub to oblivion. And this is what Draco goes to confront about. With just his towel on, no less.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that should rightly belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Just a little plot bunny that had been hopping around**

* * *

_**Hair**_

* * *

Draco growled under his breath, his grey eyes zeroing straight at the drain in the tub. It looked like hundreds of spiders were intending to crawl out of the hole to snack on whomever the victim that came along.

And in this case, it was him.

He pulled his towel tighter around his hips and fastened it properly before tentatively leaning down and pulling a strand of the curly tentacle that was poking out with a grimace. Along with that one strand, came a tangled bunch; the curly hair looking like a fresh cough ball from a cat, except maybe hairier. His scowl etched further that it was bound to set permanent any second.

He banged the bathroom door open and made his way down to the sofa where the hairballs original home had her head buried in another book. Draco unceremoniously dropped the hairball on the pages Hermione was reading.

And of course she gave a little shriek at the sudden appearance of the foreign looking substance. She easily got startled anyways.

"Stop clogging the stupid tub, Granger. Every BLOODY time." Draco hissed as her head whipped to see where the hair ball had come from and jumping at the sound of his voice.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you!?" She cried, her hand still on her chest that was heaving, it almost distracted Draco's attention. "And what are you doing half naked? Merlin, throw some clothes on!"

"Please. Don't pretend you don't like it." He snarled. "Anyway, how many times do we have to go through this, Granger? You keep clogging every fucking thing that has a hole in it."

"Obviously not the hole in your face." She muttered.

"Very funny." He snapped. "Maybe I could clog that hole you hide under your-"

"DON'T you DARE finish that sentence!" Hermione shrieked mortified, standing up from her seat, poking her finger against his chest. Her face had heated up in to a Gryffindor red.

"Too sensitive for your virginal ears, hmm?" he smirked, enjoying her flustered look, resting his hands on the head rest of the sofa.

"No, I'd rather not hear anything from your vulgar, obscene mouth which has no filter from your perverted brain." She fumed, pushing him away from the sofa.

"Oi, getting handsy now, are we?" He teased, only to lean towards her in challenge.

"Urgh, shut up, SHUT UP!" She wasn't sure why she was this angry, trying to push him away with her palms against his chest. Bare chest, no less.

"Why don't you do something about it?" He pushed, hoping to bring her to the utmost maddening frustration. Watching a Hermione Granger losing control of herself was his ultimate past-time and goal.

But of course, he didn't expect it when she REALLY did something about it. Suddenly he felt a stringy, rather scratchy sensation in his mouth when Hermione shoved the hairball between his lips. His eyes bugged and he spat it out in disgust and disbelief.

"You're going to regret that." He growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he picked up the mini hairy nest that he had spat out. His playful demeanour was gone, only to be replaced with a splotchy red rage. Hermione paled and he stopped her just in time from getting away from the sofa as he grabbed her hand.

Hermione didn't realize how strong he could be until fighting him away was in vain and he had effectively trapped her on the sofa, her hands pinned against the cushion with his hand, just ONE hand, and his legs trapping hers.

"GET OFF ME." She cried, wriggling to get him to loosen his grip. "You , slimy, pesky—" She squealed as he pushed her hands high above her head, stretching her shirt across her breasts.

"Not so brazen, are you now?" He grunted, tightening his hold.

"You're a pig!" She said, arching her back to push him. But his pointy chin poked her chest and he laughed at it.

"Was it that what you really wanted, Granger? Was this your plan all along to interrupt me from my shower so that I'd pay attention to you while I'm scantily clad?" He said, resting his chin between her breasts.

"If that was my intention, I'd sure be disappointed with what I'm seeing right now." She said and Malfoy wasn't sure if she just gave him a disgusted once-over, despite the fact that he was laying on her.

"Doubt Weasley or Potter can compare to anything this good." He said, lifting his chin and looking down on her.

"Oh, trust me." Hermione purred. "They are a sight for sore eyes that's been spending with you."

He sneered, feeling his ego hurt effectively by her words. "Now, open your mouth so I can push your own little strings of protein in to your mouth." Malfoy said cruelly.

"Urgh, I'm surprised you know hair's made of protein." She snipped smartly, trying to push him off with her hips.

"Well, it's your own ignorance that- Dammit, stop that, Granger." He said, slightly alarmed that her hips were bucking against his. Did she even realize that she was practically humping him?

But to his chagrin and to his body's pleasure, she kept doing just what he said not to. Of course, Hermione was only doing it since she noticed that it was putting him off for some reason. She really didn't know why. She pushed her hips harder against his and she froze when he groaned and noticed that his eyes were shut.

"Get off me." She huffed again, in a quiet voice. "Malfoy." She urged, trying to get him back to her. He looked like he was concentrating really hard on something else. His eyes flew open, landing squarely on hers and she shivered slightly when she noticed that his grey eyes appeared darker with some sort of emotion. It was that moment when she felt the weight of his right leg loosen against her left. Grabbing the chance, Hermione tried to push him off with her foot.

But unfortunately it only resulted his towel to come undone and slide to his calf. A gasp escaped Hermione's lips as she felt something pocking against her skirt.

Draco felt himself heat up, his throat going dry. "Don't fucking move." He warned when Hermione tried to push him, his voice cracking slightly. He looked down, trying to focus on the buttons of her shirt instead of his and her nether regions. He could count backwards or maybe think of his father getting drunk.

She gulped and stayed still, her chest heaving slightly, which did not help Draco's line of concentration on how to take care of his problem. _What if….. _Hermione wondered, biting her lip. Draco's eyes widened slightly as she shifted her thighs. Then she lay still to his relief. Then she wriggled. He looked up to snap at her to stop.

But she was smirking lightly at him that the words he was going to utter were gone. "Not so brazen, are you now?" She said, using his own words against him. His jaw locked to the side and he squeezed her hands. If that was a challenge, so be it.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." He said slyly. The hairball that had been in his hand the whole time made its way towards her. But he didn't bring it to her face. He slipped it in to her breast pocket and patted it. A small whimper escaped her lips.

"You can't think I, of all people, would hesitate." He said, purposefully rolling his hips against hers. She pursed her lips to restrain her moan. She was getting a curious feeling spreading through her abdomen and it made her want to shiver and twist and writhe.

Draco's eyes gleamed as his nose moved a hair away from hers. He flicked his eyes once to hers, almost in a timid request and then his lips came down on to her mouth to steal a heated kiss; her lips parting in a gasp and her back arching against him. It was after numerous moaning, clothes discarding and bodies moving, he drew back to breath, their breath mingling as they panted.

"Is this brazen enough for you?"

Hermione nodded, and pulled him down by his hair to feel his lip against her neck.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you'll leave review as a treat n_n **

**Any questions, I'll be glad to answer them.**

**Feel free to check my profile for anything more you may need to know or find.**


End file.
